Me Namora
by Tamie Honda
Summary: Depois da guerra, Harry volta a Hogwarts, e um dia resolve falar sobre seu real sentimento, com a sua amiga Hermione. A ´song é basiada na música Me Namora do Edu Ribeiro ExCirculadô.


**N/A: **Eu não tinha muito o que fazer então pensei vou fazer uma songfic H². Sou apaixonada por essa música, e desde a primeira vez que a escutei pensei: Essa música é H²!!

**Me Namora**

Harry estava de volta a Hogwarts. Assim como todos aqueles que haviam ido junto com, ele para a guerra. Depois de muitas batalhas a guerra teve um fim e Harry sobreviveu, junto aos seus mais fiéis amigos, Ron, Mione e Gina.

_Lembro que te vi caminhar _

_Já havia um brilho no olhar_

Estava sol e o dia estava muito gostoso, de longe Harry avistou Hermione perto do lago lendo embaixo da uma árvore. "Ela não muda nunca"-pensou o rapaz.

_E junto com o sorriso seu_

_O teu olhar vem de encontro ao meu_

Então a garota tirou os olhos do livro e virou na direção de Harry, e sorriu ao reconhecer seu amigo de longe. "Nossa! Há quanto tempo venho esperando por esse sorriso? Ela não sorri assim há tempos!"

_E o meu dia se fez mais feliz_

_Mesmo sem você perto de mim_

_Mesmo longe de mim_

Durante um ano interminável de guerra, Harry pode perceber o que realmente sentia por seus amigos. Descobriu que os Weasleys sempre foram uma família pra ele, e Gina bem realmente foi algo muito confuso, percebeu que o que sentia por ela era um amor de irmão. Já Hermione, ele descobriu na amiga uma mulher muito linda, sincera, e carinhosa, preocupada, ou seja, descobriu que havia embaralhado todos os seus sentimentos durante todos os anos e que realmente a amava.

_Eu fico o tempo todo a imaginar_

_O que fazer quando te encontrar_

Harry caminhava na direção de Hermione, e pensava – Como ela está linda, nem parece que sofreu tanto durante a guerra, nem parece que estivemos lá! Mas como direi a ela? O que direi?

_Mas se eu fizer o que vai dizer_

_Será que é capaz de entender_

Oi Harry! Tudo bem? Está com uma cara esquisita!- diz Hermione.

Ahn? A não há nada! Estou bem. "Ai, mas o que eu falo? Melhor não falar! Não nem estou parecendo um grifinório! Onde está minha coragem? Será que ela pode compreender? Não posso perder a amizade dela." Pensava Harry.

_Mesmo se não for eu vou tentar_

_Vou fazer você me notar_

Tem certeza que você está bem Harry?- "Ele está tão nervoso, não o vejo assim desde quando partimos para a guerra!".

Estou bem sim Mione, não fique preocupada. E só que... Não nada!

_Por isso eu vim aqui te dizer_

_Me namora_

Fala Harry o que tanto te incomoda? Faz dias que te vejo nervoso, está me deixando preocupada! Será que eu não sou digna da sua confiança? Eu me importo muito com você! – "Mais até do que você pode imaginar"

Não Mione não é nada disso, eu confio em você, mas é difícil pra eu falar, falar o que estou sentindo, sentindo por você!

Co - como assim? O que você está querendo me dizer?

Eu quero ficar com você Hermione, Eu te amo!

_Pois quando eu saio sei que você chora_

E eu acho que você deve sentir algo por mim, pois sei que sempre senti a minha falta.

_E fica em casa só contando as horas_

_Reclama só do tempo que demora_

Quando não sabe onde fui você sempre diz que eu demorei.

_Abra os braços vem e me namora_

Por favor, fique comigo!

_Eu quero dar vazão ao sentimento_

_Mostrar que é lindo o que eu sinto por dentro_

Eu sei que posso te fazer feliz! Quero te mostrar o quanto posso te fazer feliz!

_Beleza é essa que eu te canto agora_

_Abra os braços vem e me namora_

Fique comigo!

Harry estava nervoso, atropelava as palavras e falava sem parar.

_Eu penso estar vivendo uma ilusão_

_Sem saber se me quer ou não_

_Quem dera se a resposta fosse sim_

_Mas acho que já nem liga pra mim_

Preciso saber se gosta de mim. Mas se você não quiser, eu tentarei entender.

_Se for assim o meu coração_

_Sofre só sem você em vão_

_Bate mais triste então_

Eu, eu ficarei triste, arrasado, com o coração partido.

_Mas ele ainda pode se alegrar_

_Se de repente você reparar_

_Que com você também aconteceu_

_E sente amor tão grande quanto o meu_

Mas serei o homem mais feliz do mundo se você me aceitar, se perceber que também me ama!

_Abre os olhos veja quem te adora_

_E sonha com você no mundo a fora_

_E volta só pra te dizer_

_Me namora_

Por isso estou aqui pra dizer! Namora comigo Mione? Eu te Amo

Harry, Harry. Pará! Calma Eu entendi tudo o que você me disse. -Hermione tentava em vão acalmar seu amigo!

Então Hermione me responda, me responda, por favor!

Calma Harry. Eu, eu também gosto muito de você! Mas eu tinha medo pela nossa amizade!

Então harry não mais se conteve. Abraçou Hermione e beijou-a com todo o amor e carinho que havia guardado durante tanto tempo!

**FIM**

**N/A: **Espero que vocês tenham gostado, e por favor deixem reviews! nem que seja pra dizer que odiou!


End file.
